My Little Pony: Attack of the Giant Pony: Pinkie Pie
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: After playing giant with a group of foals, Pinkie Pie starts to imagine what it would be like to be a giant pony, and tonight as she sleeps, she will get to experience that.


My Little Pony: Attack of the Giant Pony: Pinkie Pie

It was a bright sunny day in Ponyville, over at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was busy making cakes, cupcakes, cookies and other sweet treats and was getting them ready to sell. Various ponies came in and bought different treats and her treats sold pretty quickly. Then the Cutie Mark Crusaders came into the bakery, Pinkie Pie greeted them and asked what she could get for them. They really just came to ask if she could come and play with them at the playground when she gets off work. Pinkie Pie said she would love to and said she would be there as soon as she gets off work. The Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped for joy and left the bakery in super happy moods.

A few hours later, Pinkie Pie got off work and headed to the school playground. When she got there, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were there along with a few other foals. They were happy to see her and they were ready to play. She asked them what game they would like to play, they thought for a second and Sweetie Belle said she wants to play giant. The other foals agreed and they wanted Pinkie Pie to pretend she's a giant and she tries to catch them. Pinkie Pie said it sounded like fun, she was willing to play any game with the foals.

Then Pinkie Pie stood up on her back hooves and said, "Fee, fi, fo fum, here come the giant pony, I'm gonna get you." The foals playfully ran around as Pinkie Pie stomped like a giant after them, trying to catch them. Pinkie Pie grabbed Scootaloo and said, "Gotcha, and this giant is gonna give you a giant hug." Then Pinkie Pie gave Scootaloo a big hug and she hugged her back. Then she put Scootaloo down and stomped playfully after the other foals. She eventually caught the rest of them and gave them all big hugs. The foals had fun playing with Pinkie Pie, she always enjoyed playing with the foals. Then the foals had to go home and Pinkie Pie went back to Sugarcube Corner.

A few hours after Princess Celestia set the sun and Princess Luna raised the moon, it was time for everypony to go to bed. Pinkie Pie fluffed her pillow and laid down in her bed, she had a little trouble sleeping at first. She thought to herself and wondered what it would be like if she actually was a giant pony. To her, it sounded like fun, she's be huge, she's be able to give everypony in Ponyville gigantic hugs and she's be the biggest and most happiest pony in Equestria. With these thoughts in her mind, Pinkie Pie began to go to sleep.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie found herself downstairs in her bakery. In front of her, she saw a table with a box sitting on it. Pinkie Pie was curious about the box, she looked at it and it had her name on it. Thinking it was a gift, she smiled and opened the box, after she opened it, the box shot some confetti and air at her. Pinkie Pie was confused about what just happened, but then before she knew it, she started growing.

Her body grew slowly and she watched with delight as her body grew. She smiled as she kept on growing and she was getting bigger and bigger. Then she grew so big, her body broke through the roof of Sugarcube Corner. She stopped growing once she reached 100 feet. Pinkie Pie looked down at everything and she towered over the entire town, she said, "Wow, look at me, I'm big, I'm a giant." She seemed really happy about the fact that she was a giant, then she stepped out of Sugarcube Corner and she began stomping into Ponyville to show off her gigantic body.

Everypony in town was just going on with their daily activities when they suddenly heard heavy footsteps and they felt the ground shaking after each step. As the the footsteps got heavier and the ground shook rapidly, a huge shadow loomed over the town and everypony saw Pinkie Pie towering over the town. She looked down at everypony and the tiny buildings with a massive grin on her face. She said, "Fee, fi, fo, fum, I'm a giant and I'm gonna give you all a giant hug."

Then Pinkie Pie began leaning down towards the tiny ponies and the buildings. Everypony ran for their lives as the gigantic pink pony leaned down to grab them. Pinkie Pie managed to grab 5 ponies and she gave them all a gigantic hug. Then she put them safely on the ground and they all ran away. Then Pinkie Pie began stomping around the town, looking for other ponies to catch and hug. Pinkie Pie shook the ground powerfully as she stomped and she stepped on some things such as benches, trash cans, signs and she even stepped on a statue, crushing it completely.

Everypony ran around town as the gigantic pink pony stomped around town, shaking the ground powerfully, crushing things in her path and trying to reach down and hug ponies. Pinkie Pie smiled a big massive grin as she stomped around Ponyville and she seemed to be enjoying being a giant pony. At the size, she could hug up to 20 ponies at once and she loved giving hugs.

Then Pinkie Pie looked down and she saw her friends nearby, Twilight was freaked out to see how gigantic Pinkie Pie had become, even Neo couldn't believe what had happened to her. Pinkie Pie said, "Hi everypony, I'm big." Applejack said, "We can see that." Pinkie Pie said, "Come here so I can give you all a great big hug." They didn't like the sound of that, they thought Pinkie Pie might hug them so tight and probably crush them in her arms. Neo told them to run and they started running from Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie smiled her massive grin and stomped after them, they could hear her footsteps and the ground shook powerfully as she stomped after them. Pinkie Pie even took a step right next to them, nearly crushing Rarity.

Then Pinkie Pie saw a house nearby, she smiled and stomped over to the house. Pinkie Pie picked up the house and looked inside the window, she saw 2 fillies in the house, Pinkie Pie smiled and she reached into the window and reached in for the fillies. The fillies were scared and Pinkie Pie grabbed them and took them out of the house, then she put the house down and she gave the fillies a big hug. Even though Pinkie Pie's body felt warm and snuggly, the fillies were still scared. Then she put the fillies down on the ground and they ran from her.

Pinkie Pie looked around for her friends and she had lost sight of them, but it wouldn't take long for her to find them because of her gigantic size. Then Pinkie Pie began stomping around Ponyville, looking for her friends, and she won't stop until she finds them and gives them the biggest hug they've ever had.

Neo and his friends were on the outskirts of Ponyville now, thinking they had escaped from the gigantic pony who was their friend. Then they heard more heavy footsteps and the ground shook. They got heavier and the ground shook powerfully, then a huge shadow loomed over them and the footsteps and tremors stopped. Neo and his friends froze where they were, Twilight said, "She's right behind us, isn't she?" They looked up and saw the gigantic pink pony grinning a massive grin at them, they couldn't possibly escape her now.

Pinkie Pie reached her arms out and reached down for them, her friends just stayed where they were, accepting their fate. Pinkie Pie grabbed all her friends and she gave them them a great big hug. As Pinkie Pie hugged her tiny friends, she said, "I love you my friends so very much." Then Pinkie Pie put them down and they were all hugged out, then Pinkie Pie stomped back over to Ponyville, she towered over the entire town, she grinned a massive grin and she reached down for the entire town. She grabbed everything she could grab, ponies, houses, buildings, small objects, and she gave everything she grabbed a great big hug. As she hugged the town, she said, "I love everypony, and I love being a giant."

Then everything got blurry for a second, then Pinkie Pie looked around her and she was back in her room at Sugarcube Corner, laying in her bed. She looked around and she appeared to be normal size again. Then she realized that the whole thing was just a dream. Pinkie Pie said, "Phew, I'm glad that was all just a silly dream, being a giant is fun and all, but I think I'd rather stay like I am, besides, I like myself just the way I am."

She giggled to herself and said, "Wait until I tell my friends about my crazy dream." Then Pinkie Pie left Sugarcube Corner and went to hang out with her friends at the Castle of Friendship. Let's hope Pinkie Pie doesn't have anymore dreams about being a giant pony.

The End.


End file.
